


my what a guy gaston

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, Bodily Fluids, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, F/M, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gaston finally gets married and has all the hot sex in the world because he is a manly. Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	my what a guy gaston

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oroburos69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/gifts).



(The BEATS's cattle. On the roof.)

BELLE: Beast!

BEAST: Belle!

(BEAST begins to climb the tower until he reaches the balcony. He hangs over the side.)

BEAST: Belle? You came back!

(BEAST and BELLE stare passionately at each other, but the moment is interrupted when GASTON sneaks up and muzzles BEAST with his belt, because he is a manly man.)

GASTON: You know what I will do with you now, before I marry Belle and have five strapping, bouncing baby quintuplet sons? Parade you around town!

(Back in BELLE'S town, GASTON is on BEAST's back, riding him as if he was a horse. The BEAST'S large, non-erect cock drags on the ground. LEFOU is carrying BELLE over his shoulder.)

GASTON: Princely beast!  
Fabulous he!  
Beast I have captured.  
Genuflect,  
show some respect  
whatever that means!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
I'm not that guy on a horse  
That's trying to sell you Old Spice products

TOWNSMAN 1: We're not safe until he's dead  
TOWNSMAN 2: He'll come stalking us at night  
TOWNSWOMAN 3: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!  
TOWNSMAN 33: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free  
Gaston: So it's time to

BELLE: Please, Gaston, spare the Beast's life. He will never be as manly as you are!

GASTON: I will, if you agree to marry me and have my quintuplets!

BELLE: Okay

(GASTON puts BELLE in a kennel, where his hunting dogs are. The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." . LEFOU, who is directing the band, BELLE and GASTON walk happily towards to alter.)

MINISTER: vows plz

GASTON: You are my husband/wife. My feet shall run because of you. My feet shall dance because of you. My heart shall beat because of you. My eyes see because of you. My mind thinks because of you. And I shall love because of you. 

BELLE:   
“Come slowly, Eden  
Lips unused to thee.  
Bashful, sip thy jasmines,  
As the fainting bee,  
Reaching late his flower,  
Round her chamber hums,  
Counts his nectars -alights,  
And is lost in balms!”  
Emily Dickinson

MINISTER: you are now married condragulations

BELLE AND GASTON: yay!

GASTON: let us fuck in the kennels

BELLE: let's

(GASTON takes BELLE to the kennels. He lifts up her skirt and discovers her sex is glistening with moisture. He sticks his thick pink mast inside of BELLE's sex and sings.)

GASTON: No one fucks like Gaston  
No one sucks like Gaston  
No one twists and thrusts quite like this Gaston's  
For there's no man in town half as manly!  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!

No one's slick as Gaston  
No one's quick as Gaston  
No one's dick is as incredibly thick as Gaston's  
i'm especially good at fucking  
My what a guy  
GASTON!!!!!!,

(The BEAST's thick cock slices out of its sheath, geting harder and thicker as GASTON fucks BBELLE.)

GASTON: wait! I've got an idea.

(GASTON stops fucking BELLE. HE allows himself to be impaled by the BEAST's HUGE cock. The BEAST fucks him good and hard. GASTON comes, ejaculating buckets of cum all over the kennel. THE dogs howl.)

BELLE: wow were going to have a happy marraige

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> trust me Beast has a very big dick that cannot be actually drawn


End file.
